Something Beside You
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seperti meneror dan mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia berada. Ini semua karena ulah jahil Naruto juga ketiga temannya yang menyeret paksa Sasuke mengikuti uji nyali di rumah angker bekas terjadinya kebakaran 15 tahun yang lalu./ NARUSASU /#ChallengeAntaraPickGenres
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Something Beside You © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Pick Genres : Horror**

 **Tema perbedaannya di bagian "Kemampuan" ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore tetapi langit sudah terlihat mulai gelap dengan bias mentari yang menyorotkan warna jingga diantara warna biru. Arakan awan putih menemani sang surya kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan model yang sedikit mencuat dibagian belakang, terlihat sedang serius membaca buku ditepi lapangan ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari depan.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ambilkan bolanya?" seru pemuda pirang jabrik dengan cengiran yang terkesan bodoh. Sasuke menutup bukunya sambil menggerutu, tapi ia tetap mengambilkan bola berwarna jingga yang kini menggelinding kearah pagar rumah tua lalu memantul setelah menyentuh ujung pagar yang telah berkarat. Bola itu teronggok diatas rerumputan liar, memudahkan Sasuke untuk meraihnya dan melempar benda itu kembali pada keempat kawannya yang kini malah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Alis hitam Sasuke mengerut samar. Wajah keempat temannya mendadak jadi serius dan tidak ada satupun yang tertawa. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum ia mengejar bola basket yang tadi menggelinding, mereka masih bersikap konyol dan menertawai apapun yang baginya terlihat lucu.

"Ada apa?" Karena penasaran Sasuke mendekati teman-temannya yang berada ditengah lapangan. Ia berdiri di sebelah pemuda pirang yang tadi memintanya mengambilkan bola, pemuda hyperaktif bernama Namikaze Naruto sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Mereka hanya membicarakan soal rumah tua itu," terang Naruto. Mata birunya menatap langsung dua iris onyx kelam milik Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Sasuke? Dulunya rumah itu adalah rumah seorang saudagar kaya pengusaha mainan anak-anak."

Dahi putih Sasuke semakin mengerut tanda tak mengerti. Mana ia peduli soal itu. Lagipula keluarga saudagar kaya tidak termasuk dalam jajaran nama pahlawan yang ada dibuku paket pelajaran sejarah kan? Dan Sasuke juga tidak perlu menghafalnya.

"Pamanku dulu pernah tinggal disebelah rumah tua itu dan beliau bilang katanya rumah tua itu sangat angker," Akimichi Chouji si pemilik tubuh paling besar berkata.

"Oh ya? Dia pernah bercerita tentang apa saja padamu?" Pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba berseru antusias. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman Sasuke yang menyukai cerita-cerita horor semacam hantu. Bahkan Sasuke pernah berdebat dengan Kiba mengenai alien yang waktu itu dia ceritakan. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung membantahnya habis-habisan lalu berkata tak kalah sewotnya dari Kiba kalau alien itu hanya makhluk karangan yang diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut.

"Begini… Pamanku bilang katanya seluruh penghuni rumah itu tewas terbakar 15 tahun yang lalu. Awal terjadinya musibah itu karena adanya korsleting listrik di daerah sekitar gudang lalu merambat sampai kebangunan utama. Makanya rumah itu sampai sekarang terlihat hangus dan rusak kan? Dulunya sempat ingin diperbaiki dan dijadikan rumah baru dengan desain bangunan yang berbeda, tapi…," Chouji menggantungkan kalimatnya memberi kesan horror dan background seram pada raut wajah gembulnya, lalu tak lama ia berbisik pelan-pelan dihadapan wajah ketiga temannya yang kini berubah tegang. "Para pekerja yang menangani proses pembangunan rumah itu mendadak berhenti satu persatu. Semuanya dengan kompak mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah terhadap rumah itu. Pekerja-pekerja itu mengatakan ketika dimalam hari ada sesosok wanita berkulit legam yang tiba-tiba mendatangi tidur mereka. Wanita itu berdiri disudut pintu tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya bola mata hitam yang tampak bersinar diantara warna gelap ruangan dan juga sekujur tubuhnya yang hangus terbakar."

Suasana mendadak hening. Keempat pemuda itu sontak melirik bangunan rumah tua yang tampak hangus dan dipenuhi puing-puing. Background langit kelabu beserta angin senja yang berhembus dan menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon disekitar rumah, justru malah semakin menciptakan kesan horror mencekam terhadap rumah yang diisukan angker tersebut.

"Bodoh. Itu kan hanya cerita bualan untuk anak-anak sebelum tidur," ucap Sasuke. Pandangan teman-temannya kini berpaling padanya. Lelaki bersurai raven itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian berbalik. Menuju tempat bersantainya tadi dipinggir lapangan. Sasuke memasukan buku bacaannya yang teronggok diatas rumput kedalam ransel. Ketika hendak melangkah pergi lengannya ditarik kuat oleh sebentuk tangan berwarna coklat caramel milik Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto entah kenapa terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan. Sudut bibirnya seolah berusaha untuk tidak menampakan seringai. Ketiga temannya yang lainpun juga sama. Kini Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka rencanakan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Tentu saja pulang. Kalau kau tidak lihat, sekarang langit sudah menggelap, Dobe."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Otak bodohmu itu ternyata tetap lamban dalam berpikir. Kau tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk pulang ka—"

"Kau takut kan?" tembak Naruto usil. Sudut bibirnya kali ini sudah menyunggingkan seringai jahil. Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata hitamnya membalas sorotan geli Naruto dengan death glare andalannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Usuratonkachi!"

"Mengelak saja sesukamu. Aku tahu dirimu luar dalam, Teme. Kau itu penakut, sejak kecil kau selalu merengek pada Itachi-nii untuk ditemani tidur. Aku yakin sekarangpun kau masih melakukannya saat sedang ketakutan. Benar kan?"

Sasuke ingin sekali membantah tapi yang terjadi bibirnya justru terkunci. Ia ingin mengelak dari tuduhan Naruto. Ia ingin berteriak kalau dirinya bukanlah seorang penakut seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat membuka pinggiran bibirnya untuk berbicara, suara gelak tawa ketiga kawannya diujung sana terdengar membahana. Dipelopori oleh tawa keras Naruto sebagai pendukungnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawai, brengsek?!"

Tawa mereka semakin kencang, menyembulkan urat syarat disudut kening Sasuke tampak jelas. Wajah putih Sasuke sudah memerah dan siap akan meledak saat itu juga. Tetapi Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menggagalkan niat itu, si blonde dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke lalu memanggulnya diatas bahu. Ia kembali tertawa melihat wajah marah Sasuke berubah shock dan kaget.

"Kami sudah berdiskusi tadi lalu kamipun sepakat, untuk memasuki rumah tua itu dan membuktikan keangkeran yang sering diceritakan oleh orang-orang sekitar."

"Apa?! Kalian gila!" teriak Sasuke sembari memberontak diatas bahu Naruto. Teman pirangnya lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, memukul bokongnya cukup keras hingga si raven memekik campuran antara kaget dan juga malu diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita. "Turunkan aku, Idiot!"

Namun Naruto tak mengindahkan permintaan itu, dia dengan penuh semangatnya langsung berlari menuju pekarangan rumah angker yang saat ini gerbangnya telah di buka lebar oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba. Bersama-sama akhirnya mereka berempat menjejaki dirinya di depan pintu reyot yang hangus terbakar, menyisakan beberapa bagian yang rupanya masih kokoh berdiri untuk menutupi sekat bagian dalam rumah dari pemandangan luar. Naruto menendang bidang papan lapuk itu sampai terlepas dari engselnya, ia merotasikan matanya, memperhatikan keadaan di dalam yang rupanya sangat mengerikan.

Di sebelahnya Kiba dan Chouji serentak meneguk kasar ludah mereka. Keduanya sempat bertatapan, berusaha bertanya lewat kedikan mata apakah mereka akan benar-benar menelusuri rumah mengerikan itu untuk membuktikan keangkeran yang sering di perbincangkan orang-orang sekitar. Pandangan mereka beralih ke belakang, menatap Shikamaru, namun pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menatap malas dinding-dinding hancur yang mulai keropos di makan usia, melihat beberapa buah lubang yang menganga dari dinding tebal yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan lain yang memiliki nasib serupa. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan, dinding hancur yang hangus terbakar, perabotan rusak yang sebagian meleleh karena terbakar api, lalu garis-garis polisi di beberapa tempat, dan di ujung sama Shikamaru juga menemukan intisari mayat, yakni garis yang di buat mengikuti posisi tubuh mati si mayat ketika baru di temukan.

Hanya baru melihat ruang depannya saja, bulu kuduk mereka mulai berdiri tegak, hawa mencekam, dingin, aroma debu dan sesuatu yang hangus, langsung masuk begitu saja ke penciuman mereka. Tetapi hal itu justru membangkitkan adrenalin mereka yang sempat menyurut. Sedikit demi sedikit, langkah kaki mereka semakin menjejak masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu. Kini Naruto bahkan sudah menurunkan Sasuke dari atas bahunya. Pemuda raven itu tak segalak saat di luar, dia bahkan hanya diam, melihat ke satu titik entah apa, menatapnya dengan tatapan gamang dan wajah yang memucat lebih dari warna kulit alaminya sendiri.

"Baiklah… kita akan kemana dulu?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mencegah bocah raven itu kabur ketika mereka lengah saat menyusuri rumah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamar mandi? Setelah itu dapur. Karena yang ku tahu, di kedua tempat itulah penampakan sering kali terjadi," sahut Chouji.

"Kau yakin? Kedua tempat itu pasti lebih menyeramkan dari ruangan ini," kata Kiba, dia berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru dan memeluk erat lengannya yang tenggelam di dalam saku celana.

"Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau tidak sok-sok'an ikut, Puppy," kritik Shimamaru, yang lantas mendapatkan jitakan manis di kepalanya oleh Kiba.

"Diam kau rusa pemalas!"

Naruto yang melihat perdebatan dua kawannya hanya memutar malas kedua mata safirnya. Dia memberi kode lewat kedikan mata dan juga jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke suatu tempat. "Kita akan menyusuri lorong ini, dan ruangan yang kita temui pertama kali itulah yang akan menjadi awal petualangan kita."

Semua mengangguk setuju, namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Sejak awal dia memang tak berniat menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini. Kedua kakinya mulai lemas, dia tak kuat untuk berjalan atau sekedar menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pori-pori tubuhnya, terutama telapak tangannya yang seperti membeku di dalam air es, kening putihnya yang tertutupi rambut poni juga telah basah oleh keringat. Tetapi Sasuke tidak berusaha lari atau menolak tarikan kuat yang Naruto lakukan pada pergelangan tangannya, dia hanya menahan ketakutannya dengan cara diam, karena dirinya bukanlah seorang pengecut, dan dia takkan sudi di olok-olok dengan kata terkutuk itu.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya kearah depan, meneliti lorong pendek yang kini di penuhi kilasan-kilasan memori asing. Dia melihat api. Api besar yang melahap apapun yang disentuhnya. Orang-orang di sekitar rumah berlarian tak tentu arah, sibuk menyelamatkan diri atau berusaha memadamkan api yang mengepung mereka di dalam rumah ini. Semua orang berteriak, menjerit, meraung-raung, bahkan sampai ada yang mencakar lantai. Hawa panas yang menyengat benar-benar terasa seperti memanggang tubuh mereka.

"Woah, lihat! Aku menemukan intisari mayat lagi!" seru Kiba, menyentak alam bawah sadar Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu melirik sesuatu yang di tunjuk Kiba dan tak lama tengkuknya mulai bergidik. Dia menoleh cepat ke belakang, baru saja Sasuke merasa seperti ada sosok lain yang berdiri dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Kiba dan yang lainnya seakan tidak menyadari apa yang di rasakan Sasuke, mereka dengan santainya mendekati objek yang di tunjuk Kiba, dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu menghentikan langkahnya sembari meneliti garis putih yang menyerupai sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak, namun dahinya segera mengernyit keheranan. "Kenapa gambarnya aneh?" Dia mengomentari. Pasalnya gambar itu seperti tidak memiliki bagian yang utuh, jarak antara bahu kiri dan kanannya saja tidak sama, panjang kaki yang tercetak juga tak sama. Kiba lantas melirik Shikamaru yang nampak serius memperhatikan gambar itu.

"Sepertinya mayat yang di temukan pihak polisi disini tidak utuh lagi. Singkatnya mungkin saja beberapa anggota tubuhnya telah habis terbakar api. Kau lihat serpihan abu ini?" jarinya mencolek debu kering yang terasa halus di kulit. "Kemungkinan ini sisa abu jenasah yang tertinggal."

Ungkapan Shikamaru barusan sukses membuat Kiba dan Chouji bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan kejadian 15 tahun saja sudah seram, apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa sisa abu mayat yang hangus terbakar ternyata masih tertinggal di dalam rumah angker itu.

"Di lihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya kebakaran yang terjadi disini dan di ruangan depan tidak sama. Mungkin api lebih banyak melahap tempat ini karena pusat kebakaran itu sendiri juga dari tabung gas yang meledak disana," tunjuk Shikamaru. Di sebelah ruangan tak berbentuk ini memang terdapat dapur yang rupanya juga sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

Sesaat setelah Shikamaru menjelaskan analisisnya, sebuah bayangan asing memasuki pengelihatan Sasuke melalui alam bawah sadarnya. Dia melihat dapur besar yang di penuhi peralatan memasak dan sebuah kompor yang menyala. Seseorang sepertinya sedang memasak air di dalam teko kecil, dan tak lama kilatan berwarna oranye nampak merambat dari sebuah kabel lampu diatas langit-langit. Percikan api disertai bau sekring yang terbakar lekas tercium di hidungnya. Percikan-percikan itu berubah menjadi api yang langsung menjalar membakar langit-langit dapur. Api itu juga merambat di dinding dan perlahan mulai membesar. Terdengar suara pekikan wanita sebelum api yang membesar itu merambat sampai ke tabung gas yang sedang menyala.

Brak! Bunyi keras di salah satu ruangan, menarik kesadaran Sasuke hingga ia terengah lemah. Dua pengelihatan dari masa lampau benar-benar menguras hampir dari seluruh energinya. Sasuke menoleh, melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain sekarang berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Entah sejak kapan mereka berada disini, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena Narutolah yang menuntunnya sampai kesini.

Belum sempat mereka bergerak, tiba-tiba pintu yang berada di belakang tubuh mereka mendadak tertutup sendiri. Udara yang terasa menjadi lebih berat dan dingin. Seketika bulu kuduk mereka berdiri tegak kembali. Seperti ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya entah dari mana.

"Apakah baru saja ada angin yang lewat? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya," gumam Naruto, melirik pintu yang tertutup rapat secara tiba-tiba. Dia merasakan adanya hal yang janggal, tidak mungkin benda itu bergerak menutup sendiri, padahal tak ada angin atau apapun yang menjadi faktor penggeraknya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja… hari sudah mulai gelap," saran Shikamaru, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyalakan lampu senter dari salah satu aplikasi yang di milikinya.

"Ya, benar. Lagipula tidak ada apa-apa di tempat ini. Sepertinya isu mengenai rumah angker memang hanya bualan orang-orang iseng saja," Naruto mencibir lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Sejenak, Sasuke merasakan adanya sesuatu di ujung ruangan itu, beberapa kayu dan puing-puing yang betebaran diatas lantai nampak seperti menutupi sesuatu. Dia melihat seperti ada yang bergerak, atau lantai di bawah sana memang baru saja terlihat bergerak? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia hanya salah lihat.

Srek. Trek. Krek.

Terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari ruangan yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan, kelima pemuda itu sontak berhenti, mereka menoleh, menajamkan telinga hanya untuk menangkap suara-suara aneh yang kembali terdengar. Mereka tak dapat melihat apapun selain hanya kegelapan, bahkan lampu senter yang berasal dari ponsel Shikamaru pun tidak mampu menembus ke dalam kegelapan di ujung sana. Di sekitar ruangan tempat mereka berdiri cahaya matahari senja yang tenggelam di ufuk barat kian menipis. Cahaya-cahaya itu seakan tersedot dari celah kisi-kisi jendela yang terbuka, menjadikan tempat itu sekarang gelap gulita dan hanya di terangi cahaya senter alakadarnya.

"Itu —Itu apa?" tanya Kiba gemetar, rengkuhannya pada lengan berisi Shikamaru semakin menguat di tengah suasana mencekam yang begitu terasa sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang.

"Mendokusai… itu hanya suara tikus, Puppy," terka Shikamaru, "Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali, akan semakin sulit jika kita menyusuri rumah ini di tengah kegelapan."

"Ini memang sudah gelap, Shikamaru," ralat Chouji.

"Yeah, karena itu kukatakan sulit," Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berbalik badan, di ikuti ketiga temannya yang lain. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lorong itu, Sasuke lagi-lagi menoleh, ia menatap ke arah belakang dan mendapati sesuatu yang seperti berkelebatan di balik pintu ruangan yang perlahan bergerak membuka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tegur Naruto di sampingnya, genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke di pererat. "Perhatikan langkahmu yang benar, Teme, nanti kau bisa tersandung sesuatu, atau mungkin bisa saja kau tertinggal."

"Jangan memperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku bisa tertinggal jika tanganku saja di genggam seerat ini."

Naruto meringis mendengar nada sarkas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke yang dingin di dalam genggamannya kemudian menggosoknya dengan dua tangan, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki kepada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Naruto, walau terkadang ia suka sekali jengkel mendapati sikap menyebalkan dan seenaknya yang di lakukan pemuda pirang itu padanya, contohnya seperti kejadian hari ini, Naruto memaksanya menjelajahi rumah kosong yang membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman sejak pertama kali ia menjejakan kakinya disini. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rumah itu, dan juga sesuatu yang seperti memperhatikan mereka dari salah satu ruangan dalam rumah yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Namun ia berusaha melupakan segala hal yang di alaminya. Sasuke tak mau mengingatnya lagi karena hal itu hanya akan membebani dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

Sasuke sampai di kediaman rumahnya pada pukul 7 malam. Sebelum ia menyusul pihak keluarganya di ruang makan, Sasuke memutuskan mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Dia meletakan seragam sekolahnya di keranjang pakaian kotor, dan menaruh tas ranselnya diatas kursi belajar. Setelahnya barulah Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang makan di lantai dua, namun baru saja ia meletakan telapak tangannya di gagang pintu, dia seperti melihat sesosok bayangan yang memperhatikannya dari sudut kamar. Tak mau memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin membuatnya paranoid, Sasuke dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar dan berlari menuruni anak tangga menghampiri ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain di ruang makan.

"Mana temanmu yang tadi, Sasuke? Kenapa tidak diajak makan malam bersama?" tanya ibunya, ketika Sasuke baru saja duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Teman? Teman yang mana?"

"Yang tadi pulang bersamamu, sayang."

"Maksud Ibu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pasalnya sang ibu sudah mengenal pemuda pirang itu sejak lama, karena faktanya Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman dari kecil. Bahkan kedua keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum itu.

"Bukan Naruto, tapi seorang gadis yang tadi mengikutimu dari belakang saat menaiki tangga tadi."

Penjelasan sang ibu sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak. Ia baru saja melahap udon yang masih hangat di mangkuknya dan sang ibu justru malah mengatakan hal yang begitu mengerikan. Sasuke pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Dia dan Naruto berpisah di tengah jalan karena jarak rumah si blonde tidak searah dengan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak pulang bersama siapapun, Ibu… Aku hanya sendiri, Ibu pasti salah lihat. Lagipula sejak kapan aku berani membawa perempuan ke kamarku?" jelas Sasuke, yang membuat kening ibunya berkerut kebingungan.

"Fufufu, mungkin saja kau yang tidak sadar kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutimu sampai ke kamar, Otouto~" goda Itachi menakut-nakuti Sasuke.

"Diam kau baka Aniki!"

"Semuanya, makan dengan tenang!" ucap tegas Fugaku yang merasa acara makan malamnya mulai terganggu. Uchiha tidak berisik, Uchiha selalu tenang, dan juga minim ekspresi seperti dirinya.

Berusaha menahan jengkel di hatinya, Sasuke tak ingin melihat seringai menyebalkan kakaknya, Itachi, dan memilih memakan makanannya seperti orang yang kelaparan.

 **.**

Sebelum tidur Sasuke masih teringat perkataan ibunya di ruang makan. Ia terduduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tatapan waspada ke sekeliling penjuru kamar. Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia hanya sendiri, tidak ada siapapun, atau sesuatu apapun yang mengikutinya ke dalam kamar. Dia ingin berlari ke kamar Itachi di saat-saat seperti ini. Dia takut. Tetapi akan sangat memalukan sekali jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Itachi juga pasti akan terus mengolok-oloknya sepanjang hari esok.

Berusaha mengabaikan ketakutannya kembali, Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menatapi langit-langit kamar sebelum memutuskan mematikan lampu meja, dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja Sasuke berhasil terlelap.

Ia bermimpi memasuki rumah itu sekali lagi. Kali ini Sasuke hanya sendiri, tidak ada Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan juga Kiba. Kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri. Sasuke meraba-raba permukaan dinding untuk mencari pegangan, pandangannya seperti kabur dan juga berbayang, khas seperti di dalam mimpi. Ia melangkah semakin ke dalam, melewati apa yang ia lewati kemarin termasuk intisari mayat yang di temukan Kiba, namun bedanya yang ia lihat bukanlah garis putih menyerupai tubuh mati si mayat, melainkan mayat itu sendiri. Sasuke sukses menjerit, ia ketakutan, ingin berlari, tetapi sesuatu seperti memaku kedua kakinya diatas lantai. Pandangannya dengan cepat teralihkan ketika ia mendengar deritan pintu di susul sepotong tangan hangus yang menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tangan itu menggapai-gapai lantai di bawahnya, berusaha menarik dirinya yang perlahan mulai terlihat dengan tubuh hitam legam seperti daging hangus dalam panggangan.

"Aaargh! Hhhh… um, hhh…," Sasuke terbangun begitu saja. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah juga lehernya. Tak hanya itu, piyamanya pun juga nampak basah karena terbasahi keringat. Padahal sebelum tidur Sasuke sudah menyalakan AC ruangan, namun kenapa rasanya ia sangat gerah?

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada pintu kamarnya, ia seperti melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak, ekor matanya yang menangkap gerakan itu. Namun, matanya belum terbiasa membiaskan kegelapan, apalagi disaat ia baru bangun tidur seperti ini. Lamat-lamat ia mulai terbiasa. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ada sesuatu di sudut pintu kamar itu. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi diam, tersaruh oleh kegelapan, dan matanya tiba-tiba bersibobrok dengan mata lainnya. Sasuke tercenung, ia terpaku, jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang di lihatnya itu ternyata memiliki mata hitam yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Cepat-cepat ia menyalakan lampu meja, dan sosok itu lenyap bersamaan dengan cahaya benderang yang memenuhi seluruh ruang kamarnya.

Sulit rasanya untuk mengakui kalau dirinya saat ini benar-benar ketakutan. Ada sesuatu yang mencoba mengusik kehidupannya, sesuatu yang saat ini sudah masuk ke kamarnya, sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan terus mengikutinya.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke di kabarkan tidak masuk sekolah. Dia sakit, kakaknya yang memberi kabar itu ke pihak sekolah melalui telepon. Teman-temannya sedikit heran karena yang mereka tahu kemarin Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja. Dia sehat. Walaupun sehabis mereka meninggalkan pekarangan rumah angker itu, wajah si raven yang biasanya segar terlihat sangat pucat juga kelelahan. Mereka pikir itu karena Sasuke terlalu bersikeras menahan ketakutannya sendiri di dalam rumah angker itu, sampai-sampai membuat wajahnya pucat pasi, serta tubuh yang di banjiri keringat dingin.

Mereka tahu kalau Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengatakan takut secara terang-terangan. Pemuda itu terlalu angkuh mengakui kelemahannya sendiri dan selalu berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Mungkin sebenarnya kemarin Sasuke terpaksa memberanikan dirinya menelusuri rumah angker itu karena tak mau di katakan pengecut oleh Naruto.

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto."

Kalimat penyesalan Kiba dan Chouji terus terngiang di dalam gendang telinganya. Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Ini memang kesalahannya. Kemarin dia terlalu berlebihan mengerjai Sasuke. Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu memaksanya jika Sasuke memang tak ingin memasuki rumah tua itu.

Sekarang disinilah ia berdiri, di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, merutuki dirinya di dalam hati tanpa henti, seperti orang bodoh. Dan memang Naruto merasa sangat bodoh sekali. Dia seharusnya tahu probia Sasuke mengenai sesuatu yang menakutkan, karena sejak kecil Sasuke memang selalu takut akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mistis, meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu mempercayainya.

"Sasuke… um, boleh…aku masuk?" tanya Naruto ragu setelah mengetuk pintu dan memutar handle pintu kamar Sasuke.

Di dalam sana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan dahi yang tengah di kompres menggunakan handuk basah. Pasti Itachi yang merawat Sasuke karena setahu Naruto, ayah Sasuke sedang berada di kantor, sementara ibu Sasuke pasti sedang mengurusi keperluan butiknya.

"Hn, masuklah…," Suara parau Sasuke seketika menyebabkan Naruto meringis makin tak enak hati.

"Uhm, maafkan aku, Teme, sepertinya aku kemarin terlalu berlebihan."

"Tak apa… aku begini karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman, jadi bukan salahmu, Dobe," Sasuke bersusah payah menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya pada Naruto, namun yang terlihat di mata Naruto adalah sebuah ringisan kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, aku tahu ini semua karena kejahilanku kemarin."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berniat berbicara sampai sosok Itachi menyembul dari balik pintu menunjukan eksistensinya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat begitu kaku? Kalian sedang tidak bertengkar kan?" selidik Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak… kami tidak bertengkar, Itachi-nii," bantah Naruto.

"Begitu… baiklah. Ini makananmu, Otouto, Aniki taruh disini ya? Jangan lupa di makan dan juga minum obatmu supaya cepat sembuh," Itachi mengusap peluh yang membasahi leher adiknya, kemudian dia berpaling menghadap Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. "Tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar Naruto. Aku harus mengunduh beberapa dokumen penting untuk segera di serahkan pada Ayah."

Naruto mengangguk menyanggupi, ia memang tidak berniat pulang secepat ini. Sejak dulu Naruto memang sering berkunjung ataupun menginap, jadi semua itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke setelah melihat kepergian Itachi dari pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang sedang membantunya duduk di kasur lalu berniat menyuapinya, lekas menoleh. Dia mengguman sebagai balasan sembari mengaduk bubur yang di buatkan Itachi untuk Sasuke. "Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rumah itu," Gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti, dia menatap tepat lensa hitam Sasuke yang kini di penuhi ketakutan serta kekhawatiran. "Lalu semalam—"

"Sasuke," Naruto menginterupsi perkataannya. Tatapan si pirang terlihat tegas dan tajam. "Aku tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan itu. Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang mustahil," katanya dingin, ia mengatakannya tanpa memandang Sasuke yang kini terlihat begitu redup. "Tolong lupakan kekonyolan kita kemarin sore itu. Anggap saja kita tak pernah masuk dalam kesana."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang diam dan makan," bantahnya, tak ingin meneruskan topik semacam itu berlama-lama. Meskipun Naruto mengiyakan rencana Kiba untuk menakut-nakuti Sasuke kemarin lalu, serta membuktikan keangkeran yang sering di bicarakan orang-orang mengenai rumah tua itu, tetapi satu hal yang selalu ia pegang teguh dalam prinsipnya, bahwa hantu dan sejenisnya tidaklah ada. Tidak ada satupun ilmuwan di dunia yang dapat membuktikan kebenaran mengenai hal itu. Naruto berasumsi kalau semuanya hanyalah imajinasi seseorang ketika merasa ketakutan dan sebagainya.

Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mendengar pembantahan itu dari mulut sahabat masa kecilnya hanya mampu mendesah lelah. Inilah yang ia benci dari sifat Naruto. Terkadang ia bisa sangat menyenangkan, humoris, konyol, dan terkadang Naruto bisa juga bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto berusaha memerangi Sasuke dengan argumennya yang selalu itu-itu saja sejak dulu. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Dia bukan pemuda biasa, pemilik keistimewaan yang jarang di dapatkan oleh kebanyakan orang, dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang menentang dan juga membantah tentang kenyataan itu. Naruto selalu mengatainya sering berkhayal atau terlalu paranoid sehingga ketakutannya berubah menjadi halusinasi yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa semua itu adalah nyata.

"Kau menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku walau hanya sedikit? Aku tidak bohong Naruto. Aku benar-benar—"

Inilah yang selalu Naruto lakukan untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke ketika berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal baginya. Dia akan menyumpal mulut berisik itu dengan makanan, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini, Naruto memasukan sesendok penuh bubur ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang sedang bersikeras meyakinkannya.

"Diam dan makan. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Pertanyaan tidak peka itu di balas pelototan tajam dari Sasuke yang sedang terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha menelan makanan yang di suapkan Naruto padanya.

 **.**

Seharusnya Naruto tidak meragukannya. Seharusnya Naruto mempercayainya. Setidaknya walau itu hanya sedikit. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berkata jujur, dia tidak berbohong. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rumah itu dan juga sesuatu seperti tengah mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang membereskan barang-barang di gudang seperti perintah ibunya. Dia sudah sedikit lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu, bahkan Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah tadi pagi. Sasuke membereskan barang-barang yang setidaknya masih layak untuk di simpan, lalu membuang barang-barang rusak yang berada di gudang dan memindahkannya ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu Sasuke kemudian mengepel lantainya.

Dia sengaja memakai headset agar pekerjaannya lebih ringan jika sambil mendengarkan musik-musik favoritnya. Sesekali Sasuke akan bersenandung kecil saat lagu sampai di lirik yang dia hafal atau dia sukai. Pekerjaannya hampir selesai dan ia hanya perlu mengangkat ember berisi air kotor bekas mengepelnya barusan kemudian membuangnya di kamar mandi. Sebelum Sasuke mencapai daun pintu yang tertutup, lampu gudang tiba-tiba saja mati. Dia tidak merasakan adanya firasat buruk, karena ia pikir bohlam lampunya memang sudah rusak dan harus segera di ganti. Namun, ketika ia mencoba kembali melangkah, terdengar suara sesuatu yang di seret di belakang tubuhnya. Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sasuke tak berani berbalik, ia hanya melafalkan doa dalam hati.

Sampai pada akhirnya suara itu berhenti dan lampu gudang kembali menyala terang. Rasanya memang sedikit ganjil, tapi Sasuke berusaha tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan tepat di langkah yang ketiga, lampu gudang kembali mati. Matanya yang belum terbiasa melihat dalam kegelapan mulai membiaskan suatu bayangan. Seperti cahaya yang bergerak, reaksi normal ketika terlalu lama melihat ke tempat yang terang dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dan cahaya itu semakin jelas terlihat. Tidak terlalu terang tetapi terlihat sangat ganjil juga. Seperti mata kucing yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan. Bedanya yang ini bukan kucing.

Sasuke berusaha memperjelaskan pandangannya, dan objek itu tetaplah ada. Tak lama lampu gudang kembali menyala, dan sesuatu yang dilihatnya itu segera musnah entah kemana. Sasuke terlihat kebingungan, tapi ia segera tersentak lagi mendapati lampu yang tiba-tiba redup kembali. Ia mulai berdecak kesal, melihat lurus ke depan, dan seketika jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Ternyata memang ada sesuatu di pojokan pintu sana. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti dua pasang mata di dalam kegelapan. Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak tenang. Ia melihat sepasang iris berwarna kelam yang serupa dengan matanya sedang menatap Sasuke dari tempat yang sedikit lebih maju dari posisi awalnya. Ketika lampu ruangan menyala dan tak lama mati lagi, posisi sepasang mata itu menjadi lebih dekat satu langkah darinya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pegangannya pada ember dan alat pel semakin menguat. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup 3 kali lebih cepat di setiap lampu berkedip-kedip membuat sepasang mata asing di tengah kegelapan itu perlahan-lahan mendekati dirinya. Semakin lama kedipan lampu semakin cepat, membuat sosok yang tadinya tidak terlihat menjadi jelas sedikit demi sedikit. Penciuman Sasuke menangkap adanya sesuatu yang hangus, seperti daging gosong yang lupa di angkat ketika sedang di panggang. Dan mata misterius di dalam kegelapan akan semakin intens menatapnya. Seolah-olah sepasang mata dari tubuh berkulit legam itu hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

Terakhir sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menutup erat matanya, ia merasakan tatapan mata sosok itu berada beberapa centi dari matanya dalam waktu sekejap. Sasuke menjerit keras, membanting ember dan kain pel yang masih ia genggaman kemudian menghambur ke depan pintu dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus terbentur atau menabrak sesuatu ketika berlarian di dalam gudang gelap. Ia tak peduli. Sasuke terlalu ketakutan sampai tidak menyadari kalau Itachi sudah berada di hadapannya, memeluknya, meneliti keadaan dirinya yang terlihat pucat dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Dan kejadian menyeramkan yang ia alami di gudang, seakan baru permulaan dari rentetan terror yang Sasuke dapatkan selanjutnya. Ia bahkan pernah mendapati seseorang yang terduduk di meja belajarnya pada tengah malam, ketika ia menyalakan lampu meja, sosok itu langsung raib begitu saja. Sasuke merasa takut karena itulah ia berlari ke kamar kakaknya. Ia menceritakan apa yang ia alami dan sang kakak seolah mempercayainya begitu saja, walau Itachi sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa sang adik bisa di terror oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tidak memiliki sangkut paut apapun terhadap adiknya.

Diantara pihak keluarga yang mengenal Sasuke, hanya Itachilah yang selalu mempercayai apapun yang Sasuke ceritakan. Ibu dan ayahnya saja cenderung meragukan dan mereka selalu mengatakan kalau Sasuke hanya berhalusinasi saja, yang tentunya mendapatkan bantahan keras dari si bungsu yang notabene-nya memiliki sifat keras kepala turunan dari ayahnya, Fugaku.

Selain kejadian di gudang dan di kamar, Sasuke juga mengalami beberapa keanehan ketika ia berada di lingkungan sekolah. Tak jarang ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang menatapnya dari balik kegelapan. Seperti kejadian saat Sasuke berolahraga. Dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk Naruto berlari memutari lapangan sebagai pemanasan, dan dia tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lorong yang terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua sekolahnya. Disitulah ia melihat sosok mengerikan itu, tidak terlalu jelas memang, tetapi hal itu sanggup membuat konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah hingga ia tersungkur dengan lutut yang terluka menghantam permukaan lapangan. Dia melihat sosok itu mengintipnya dari kolong tangga dengan tubuh yang tersaruh dalam gelap.

Setelah itu Sasuke juga pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menyeramkan lagi. Saat itu Sasuke hendak pergi mandi, ia baru saja pulang les pada pukul 7 malam. Sasuke berniat mengguyur tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan keringat di bawah pancuran air shower. Membayangkannya saja sangat menyejukan, dan Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk melakukannya. Ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi sambil menggenggam sebuah handuk bersih, langkah Sasuke langsung terhenti. Ia pikir kakaknya sudah pulang lebih awal dan memakai kamar mandi miliknya, karena ia melihat seseorang berdiri di bawah keran pancuran dari luar pintu kaca bermotif abstrak. Sasuke ingin mengetuknya, memberi tahu Itachi kalau ia ingin mandi kemudian menyuruhnya segera menyudahi kegiatannya itu, walau Sasuke merasa sedikit heran juga bingung, pasalnya Itachi tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, lagipula di kamar sang kakak juga terdapat fasilitas kamar mandi yang sama dengannya, jadi untuk apa Itachi menumpang? Apa jangan-jangan keran showernya sedang rusak?

Berusaha berpikir positif, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kaca itu, dan sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik. Ia mendengar suara pancuran air berhenti, memperlihatkan sebuah siluet seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke pikir Itachi sudah selesai, namun pemikirannya segera kandas saat ia mendengar suara rintihan asing dari dalam bilik itu. Suara rintihan itu bukanlah suara kakaknya melainkan suara seorang wanita muda. Sosok itu meronta hebat di dalam sana sampai membuat tubuh Sasuke melemah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin berlari, namun kakinya seperti terpaku di tempat, ia ingin berteriak tetapi suaranya seakan tercekat. Yang ia tahu ketika ia berusaha menarik tungkai kakinya sekuat tenaga, sosok yang sedang meronta hebat itu lekas menubrukan dirinya di bidang kaca tersebut hingga menjiplak seluruh wajah serta mimiknya.

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar akan pingsan ketika tahu bahwa sosok yang sejak tadi meronta dan menjerit ternyata hanya seonggok wujud tanpa kulit. Tubuhnya seperti melepuh dan perlahan menghitam dengan mata yang melotot lebar mengerikan. Sasuke yang tak kuasa berdiri akhirnya mulai limbung dan tak lama ia jatuh pingsan diatas lantai kamar mandinya sendiri.

 **.**

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu terlihat pucat juga kurang tidur. Kantung matanya saja menghitam, seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya ia kenal. "Jika kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum membukanya lagi untuk menatap tepat ke dalam mata biru Naruto. "Kalau aku bercerita, apa kau akan mempercayainya?"

Naruto bungkam. Sedikitnya ia paham akan mengarah kemana topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Ia mendengus kecil sembari melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Di dalam sana hanya ada dirinya dan juga Sasuke karena siswa-siswa lain sudah berhamburan keluar kelas setelah jam istirahat berdering.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau menceritakannya, karena aku yakin kau juga tidak akan sudi mendengarkanku sampai akhir," kata Sasuke menghela napas berat dari sela-sela bibir ranumnya. "Kau dan aku berbeda. Kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang kulihat, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kudengar, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

"Sasuke—"

"Bagimu hal ini terdengar konyol kan? Terdengar tidak masuk akal maupun logika. Tapi jika kau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke berubah lirih. Pemuda itu seperti sudah sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya seminggu terakhir ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…," bisik Naruto menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Tapi ini memang tidak masuk akal. Ini bukan hanya cerita gurauan Chouji mengenai pengalaman pamannya, atau cerita maniak Kiba mengenai UFO dan sejenisnya. Aku ingin percaya… tapi aku tidak bisa."

Airmata Sasuke menetes di pipinya, membasahi telapak tangan Naruto yang semakin menguat menangkup wajah sendunya. "Kau memang tidak pernah percaya. Sewaktu aku mengatakan kau akan celaka jika pergi ke gunung saat SMP dulu, kau malah menertawaiku. Sampai akhirnya hal yang kukatakan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan? Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau semua yang kukatakan adalah kebetulan? Tidak ada kebetulan yang terjadi secara berturut-turut, Naruto. Aku memang berbeda, aku tidak sama seperti dirimu yang normal, dan bagimu aku ini memang abnormal kan?"

Perkataan itu menusuk tepat ulu hati Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ia memang pernah mengatai Sasuke abnormal karena melihatnya berbicara sendirian di belakang sekolah mereka sewaktu SD dulu. Naruto sungguh-sungguh menyesali ucapannya yang pada saat itu membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka sempat merenggang. Sasuke bahkan mendiaminya hampir lebih dari 3 bulan. Itupun Naruto sampai harus berusaha keras mengejar-ngejar dirinya kemanapun hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku… saat itu aku—" Manik biru Sasuke bergulir, kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh lemah Sasuke yang nyaris ambruk. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan seperti sekarang membuat perasaan Naruto mendadak cemas dan khawatir. "Kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku… ugh!" Sasuke memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut keras. Naruto yang melihatnya segera membantu Sasuke dan menggantikan tangan sang sahabat untuk memijit kepala bersurai raven itu pelan-pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di UKS saja, aku akan memapahmu berjalan," saran Naruto yang mulai melingkarkan sebelah lengan Sasuke di lehernya. Dia membantu Sasuke berjalan dan sesekali mengecupi kepala yang terkulai lemah di samping bahunya.

Setelah sampai di ruang UKS sekolah, Naruto segera membaringkan Sasuke diatas ranjang, ia melirik kearah meja Shizune sensei yang kosong. Biasanya guru kesehatan di sekolahnya ini sedang berada di kantin pada jam-jam segini, mungkin Naruto harus memanggilkan Shizune sensei untuk merawat sahabatnya yang sedang sakit.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Shizune sensei dulu, kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali," Naruto mengusap rambut Sasuke yang terasa halus di kulit telapak tangannya, ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul saat melihat anggukan samar dari Sasuke yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam diatas ranjang.

Naruto mulai melangkah menuju pintu ruangan setelah memberi kecupan ringan di pelipis kiri Sasuke. Ini adalah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan pada Sasuke semenjak mereka duduk di kursi SMP. Naruto tahu, bahkan Sasuke pun juga tahu, kalau mereka saling merasakan perasaan lain melebihi rasa kasih sayang antar sahabat. Namun, sayangnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk memulai mengungkapkan perasaannya dan lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Mungkin mereka memerlukan waktu dan situasi yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Sebelum menggeser pintu UKS dan melangkah keluar koridor, Naruto sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat raut tidur Sasuke yang selalu membuat perasaannya tentram. Namun, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada, malah tertangkap di lensa biru Naruto. Kening sewarna tan itu mengernyit saat melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang terpantul pada tirai putih yang menjadi pembatas di kiri dan kanan tubuh Sasuke. Siluet itu terlihat seperti bentuk tubuh seseorang yang berdiri dengan punggung setengah membungkuk.

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu kian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mendadak merasa panas, ia segera berjalan cepat dan menyingkap tirai putih itu, tetapi rasa kesal dan marah yang ia rasakan menguap begitu saja berganti dengan menjadi tatapan heran penuh ketidak mengertian. Pasalnya siluet yang ia kira bentuk tubuh seseorang itu ternyata tidak pernah ada. Ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke yang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua, dan Naruto merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Bukankah sewaktu ia mengantarkan Sasuke ke tempat ini memang tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir yang di lihatnya tadi itu apa? Tidak mungkinkan kalau Naruto salah lihat?

 **.**

"Nghh…," leguhan panjang terhela dari sela-sela bibir Sasuke yang pucat. Ia bergerak tidak tenang di dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu seperti tengah mengejarnya di tengah kegelapan. Ia bergerak semakin panik saat merasa tak ada jalan lain di dalam mimpinya itu, tempat yang di pijaki Sasuke ternyata memiliki sisi yang buntu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena salah memilih jalan. Tetapi tak lama Sasuke langsung menegang ketika mendengar suara gesekan dari belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke perlahan mulai berbalik sambil meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri. Ia berdiri dengan gemetar, kakinya selemas dan selentur jelly, hampir-hampir ia jatuh terduduk jika tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Di depan sana sesosok wanita dengan tubuh hangus terbakar, kulit melepuh menyerupai arang, dan mata hitam yang melotot tanpa adanya kelopak mata, menatapnya dengan sorot mati yang mengerikan.

"Aa…aaa…," Bibir yang menguarkan asap panas itu membuka dengan gerakan kaku. Seluruh otot tubuh Sasuke serasa di cabut dari tempatnya. Ia merosot jatuh dengan tubuh yang kian gemetar. Di tatapnya sosok itu yang mulai menjulurkan tangan tak berbentuk ke depan wajahnya. Sasuke ketakutan, dan ia lebih ketakutan lagi saat melihat wanita itu perlahan menyeret kakinya untuk lebih mendekati Sasuke.

"Ja-ja…ngan… To…long… siapapun… to…long…aku…," ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia ingin berlari tapi otaknya seakan berhenti memberi perintah pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng, melihat sepasang mata yang perlahan menatapnya dalam.

"Tolong…," Sosok itu bersuara, menyentak diri Sasuke yang ketakutan. Suara si wanita tampak mengerikan, terdengar kering juga sedikit meremangkan bulu kuduk di tengkuk belakangnya.

Napas Sasuke memburu. Ia melihat api besar yang melalap tubuh si wanita hingga memperdengarkan jeritan mengilukan yang segera menyadarkan Sasuke dari mimpi buruknya di ruang UKS.

Pemuda raven itu telah bangun, ia mengusapi peluh di wajahnya lalu melirik ke sekeliling. Sepi. Senyap. Hanya ada bunyi detik jam di dinding. Suasana sekolah nampak tenang, mungkin karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke tak ingat ia sudah tertidur berapa lama di tempat ini, yang ia ingat Naruto sempat memapahnya untuk berjalan ke ruang UKS. Sekarang kepalanya sudah mulai baikan, tidak sakit seperti yang sebelumnya.

Dia mendesah keras, mengusap dadanya yang masih menyisakan detakan kuat sehabis bermimpi buruk. Dan Sasuke bermaksud membaringkan tubuhnya kembali untuk meneruskan istirahatnya sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, tertidur dengan posisi yang menyamping, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam beku dengan mata yang melotot lebar. Ia melihat wanita yang berada di dalam mimpinya tadi sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan posisi tubuh yang ikut berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia bahkan bisa melihat mata itu dengan jelas, bentuk wajahnya yang hancur, atau aroma tubuhnya yang membuat Sasuke mual.

Dengan segenap ketakutan yang membuncah di dalam dada, Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai menyebabkan para guru menghambur memasuki ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaannya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang di lontarkan para guru. Ia hanya baru bereaksi ketika Naruto datang lalu memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tangan kekar sang sahabat mengusap peluh di wajah Sasuke yang nampak semakin pucat. Di sekitarnya para guru mulai berbisik, bahkan ada juga yang masih memasang ekspresi cemas terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pulang… bawa aku pulang, Naruto…," pinta Sasuke serak. Ia mencengkeram kuat seragam Naruto agar si blonde tidak meninggalkan dirinya lagi seperti tadi.

"Baik… kita pulang, oke?" bujuknya halus, ia melirik Shizune sensei yang hanya mengangguk memberinya izin, juga para guru lainnya. "Kiba, tolong bawakan tasku dan tasnya Sasuke ke parkiran," kata Naruto yang mulai menggendong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu hanya mengangguk dan segera bergegas menuju ke dalam kelas untuk membawakan tas Naruto juga Sasuke yang masih tertinggal, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto yang menunggu di parkiran.

 **.**

Itachi menghampiri Naruto yang menunggunya sejak tadi di ruang tamu. Setelah mengantarkan adiknya pulang lalu menemaninya di kamar sampai Itachi pulang dari kantor, Naruto tampaknya masih enggan untuk berpamitan, terlihat dari bagaimana ia terdiam di sofa tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Naruto seperti sedang berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?" tanya Itachi halus sembari duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang yang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi.

"Aku mencemaskan Sasuke."

Sebuah tepukan pelan Itachi berikan di bahu Naruto yang tampak tegang. Dia tersenyum tulus. "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, kita semua tahu, kalau Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang lemah."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering membicarakan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Aneh?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu berusaha membayangkan kejadian saat Sasuke tersentak ketika di pelajaran olahraga. Sasuke terjatuh dengan lutut yang terluka karena memperhatikan keadaan lorong sekolah yang sepi dan gelap. Dia selalu mengatakan adanya sesuatu yang jika Naruto perhatikan memang tidak ada apa-apa disana. Lalu kejadian saat Sasuke berlari keluar dari dalam toilet dengan wajah panik, atau dia yang tiba-tiba menjerit saat mengintip ke bawah kolong mejanya. Padahal Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa tak ada apa-apa di bawah sana, hanya beberapa peralatan sekolah yang tergeletak beserta sebuah buku paket yang terbuka. Untung saja ketika hal itu terjadi, kelas dalam keadaan sepi, kalau tidak, Sasuke akan merasa harga dirinya terlukai karena mendapatkan tatapan mencemooh dari seluruh teman-teman di kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu, Itachi-nii… semua yang Sasuke katakan memang tidak masuk akal. Semuanya sangat mustahil terjadi."

Helaan napas ringan terhembus dari bibir Itachi. "Kau tahu tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Bukankah kau sering mendengar Kiba atau Chouji menceritakan hal-hal konyol seputar UFO atau hantu? Lalu kenapa saat Sasuke yang menceritakannya kau tidak mau mempercayainya?"

"Ini berbeda, ini tak sama. Apa yang mereka katakan hanya sebatas obrolan yang sering di ceritakan dari mulut ke mulut saja, meskipun aku mendengarkan, aku tetap tidak mempercayainya, dan menjadikan cerita itu sebagai hiburan semata."

"Naruto, adikku bukanlah seorang pembohong. Cukup ayah dan ibu kami yang meragukan ucapannya, jangan sampai kau juga."

"Tapi kenapa? Dulu Sasuke tidak seperti ini kan?"

Perhatian Itachi lekas tertuju pada langit-langit rumahnya saat Naruto mulai menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran bercampur bingung. Ia mendesah keras sebelum mengutarakan apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. "Dulu, sewaktu Sasuke berusia 6 tahun, dia pernah tenggelam di danau dekat rumah kakek kami di desa. Sasuke terseret arus danau sampai ke tengah-tengah dan dia hampir saja mati jika tidak ada pemancing yang memergoki kejadian naas itu terjadi, kemudian orang itu menolongnya ke tepian. Sasuke sempat di larikan ke rumah sakit, mengalami koma selama empat hari, dan dokter mengatakan jantung Sasuke sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik kemudian tak lama kembali terdengar."

Naruto mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama, tanpa berani berkedip dan hanya mampu termangu melihat wajah serius Itachi ketika bercerita.

"Saat itu kami sekeluarga cukup lega mendengarnya, karena setidaknya Sasuke kecil kami selamat dari kejadian maut tersebut. Namun, setelah Sasuke sadar dari koma, ia mulai sering mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Tak jarang ia akan menjerit, atau menunjuk kearah suatu tempat sambil mengatakan 'Aniki, ada sesuatu disana. Aku takut, itu menyeramkan!' dan aku yang tidak mempercayainya hanya berkata kalau yang di lihat Sasuke adalah halusinasi. Tentu saja itu sangat tidak masuk di akal bukan?"

Itachi melirik Naruto yang nampak tegang sambil meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia berpaling kearah anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan lantai teratas, tempat Sasuke kini berbaring di kamarnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa seterusnya menyimpulkan apa yang di lihat Sasuke itu adalah halusinasi. Maka dari itu aku bertanya pada salah satu paranormal kenalan temanku. Dan jawaban yang mengejutkan ku dapatkan darinya seputar keadaan Sasuke."

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakan orang itu mengenai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Itachi mengulum senyuman pahitnya sembari melanjutkan cerita.

"Sasuke dinyatakan berbeda. Dia bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan, sesuatu yang tak bisa di sadari oleh orang-orang kebanyakan. Kejadian naas yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu rupanya juga memberinya sebuah kelebihan yang selalu di kutuk Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Sasuke juga bisa melihat masa depan, maupun masa lalu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam benaknya, dan semua itu bukanlah delusi atau sekedar halusinasinya lagi."

Tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Pandangannya sekarang hanya terpaku kearah lantai, menatapi ukiran lantai yang menghias ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha dengan tatapan gamang dan terlihat kosong.

"Kuharap kau mau mengerti keadaannya, Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkan kemampuannya ada. Dia sudah cukup banyak menderita, karena… bisa melihat dan merasakan beban orang lain itu sama saja dengan ikut memikul masalah yang di alami orang tersebut di bahunya. Dan dengan menolak kemampuan yang Sasuke miliki, itu juga akan lebih membuatnya menderita dan juga merasa berbeda, Naruto."

Sebuah tepukan hangat mengiringi keterdiaman Naruto setelah Itachi berpamitan memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda blonde itu terus diam, menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang berkeringat, kemudian memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa memanas.

 **.**

Kelopak pucat itu membuka ketika mendengar sebuah decitan pintu lemari yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak. Ia melirikan pupil hitamnya ke sudut dinding, dimana lemari pakaiannya berada tepat di dekat meja belajarnya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya serasa beku, dan dia hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan lurus menatap pintu lemari yang sekarang telah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Deru napasnya terdengar tidak stabil, iris hitamnya memancarkan kecemasan juga rasa takut, namun ia tak berusaha menjerit atau berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya, yang Sasuke lakukan justru sebaliknya. Ia terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya yang gemetar rapat-rapat sembari meremas ujung selimut miliknya.

Kreeek… Pintu lemari telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menampakan isi lemarinya yang penuh pakaian juga seragam sekolahnya. Perhatian Sasuke terus menumbuk objek itu dalam diam. Lamat-lamat pakaian yang berada di dalam lemari mulai bergerak, bergeser dari tengah ke masing-masing sisinya, menampakan raut mengerikan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai sampai menyentuh lantai kamar. Wanita itu menyeret kakinya, bergerak mendekati Sasuke dengan bunyi mengilukan antara gesekan tulang-belulang yang terlihat mencuat di beberapa sisi tubuh legam itu.

Sasuke tak sanggup memejamkan matanya yang membelalak lebar, ia memperhatikan sosok mengerikan itu yang perlahan menggapai tepian kasur miliknya kemudian merangkak naik, menambah beban di sekitar kasur itu hingga bergoyang, dan Sasuke hanya mampu meremas permukaan seprai ketika wanita itu menindih tubuhnya dan memberikan tatapan dingin khas mayat tepat di depan wajahnya.

Bibir sang hantu terbuka, beriringan dengan bibir bergetar Sasuke yang menjeritkan nama kakaknya dengan suara keras dan menggelegar.

 **.**

Di lantai bawah, Itachi yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke yang membahana. Mereka dengan cepat melempar apapun yang sedang di genggamnya, kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju lantai teratas lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak keduanya sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Di dalam kamar itu nampaknya Sasuke tak terlihat dimanapun. Disana hanya ada kasur kosong dengan seprai yang berantakan, kemudian mereka merasa tengkuknya bergidik merasakan sesuatu yang sedingin es memenuhi aura di sekitar kamar Sasuke yang mendadak terasa mencekam.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi panik, dia bergerak kearah kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan keberadaan adiknya disana. Itachi mencoba membuka jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamar Sasuke, namun jendela itu masih terkunci rapat tidak mungkin jika Sasuke pergi melewatinya apalagi dalam keadaan sakit. Satu-satunya jalan hanya melewati pintu kamar, tapi itu juga mustahil karena seharusnya mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke ketika berlari menuju kamar ini tadi.

"Itachi-nii…," panggil Naruto, yang lantas membuat Itachi menengok kearahnya. "Kurasa aku tahu dimana Sasuke berada," ucapnya sembari menunjukan serbuk kayu lapuk yang terbakar hangus di tangannya. Serbuk-serbuk kayu itu ia dapatkan ketika memeriksa ranjang Sasuke yang nampak sangat berantakan.

 **.**

Bruk! Tubuh Sasuke menghantam lantai keras dan seketika ia mengaduh kesakitan. Ia merintih dan mencoba menatap ke sekitar. Gelap. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya kegelapan yang mampu ia tangkap.

"Di-Dimana aku?" tanyanya panik bercampur takut. Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya dan ia mendadak menggigil, ia merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding yang penuh lubang, lalu sebuah garis kepolisian yang memenuhi area sekitar rumah. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak, ia merasa seperti mendapatkan pukulan keras di wajahnya. Ia tahu tempat ini. Sasuke pernah mengunjunginya bersama Naruto dan ketiga teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah angker ini secara tiba-tiba? Apa ia habis mengigau tadi? Tapi… bukankah ia baru saja menjerit keras karena melihat sesuatu yang—

Srek. Srek.

Sontak saja Sasuke melonjak kaget dari posisinya. Ia dengan cepat berbalik, menatap pintu lapuk yang pernah di tendang Naruto sampai terlepas dari engselnya kini telah di duduki oleh seseorang. Matanya melebar cepat, memancarkan ketakutan. Sasuke meralat pemikirannya. Bukan seseorang melainkan sesosok wanita mengerikan yang tadi ia lihat merangkak dari arah lemari pakaiannya. Wanita itu berada di sana, memperhatikannya dalam diam, sembari berusaha menyeret langkah kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke menjerit ketakutan, ia segera berlari dari tempatnya berdiri dan tanpa sadar malah memasuki rumah itu kian dalam.

Ia berlari tak tentu arah, menabrak perabotan rusak yang tercecer di dalam rumah, atau tersandung sesuatu kemudian terjatuh. Namun Sasuke tak menyerah dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan berlari sejauh apapun yang ia bisa agar terbebas dari makhluk itu. Ia berhenti sebentar mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal lalu merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang asing di belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke berbalik cepat dan ia lekas menutup rapat mulutnya untuk mencegahnya berteriak keras.

Di hadapannya kini, terdapat sesosok pria yang tak kalah mengerikan dari wanita tadi. Dia berbaring diatas lantai mengikuti intisari mayat yang di temukan Kiba seminggu yang lalu di ruangan ini. Kejadian ini seperti dejavu bagi Sasuke. Ia pernah mengalaminya, bedanya ia mengalami hal ini di dalam mimpi. Sasuke terperanjat dari posisinya ketika menyadari sosok tak utuh dengan wajah hancur lebur dan hangus itu mulai mendelik menatapnya.

"Huwaaaa!" Akhirnya Sasuke berlari lagi memasuki area rumah itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Otak cerdasnya seakan tak mampu berpikir jernih ketika sedang ketakutan seperti sekarang. Sasuke berhenti lagi di sebuah ruangan paling ujung dan ia sadar kalau tempat ini adalah jalan buntu.

Terdengar suara-suara aneh di luar ruangan itu, Sasuke berniat menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tumpukan kayu yang sempat menjadi objek perhatiannya sewaktu berkunjung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya, berdiam diri, dan merasakan kehadiran asing yang perlahan bergerak mendekat dan memasuki ruangan. Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat, airmata telah bergulir di wajahnya yang nampak pucat berkeringat. Ia sangat ketakutan dan berharap Naruto serta kakaknya datang ke tempat ini lalu menjemputnya.

Suara gesekan kaki dengan lantai yang kotor perlahan mendekat, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya, ia akan berlari jika ada kesempatan, namun sebelum ia melaksanakan rencana itu. Pijakan kakinya tiba-tiba bergetar, dan lantai yang berada di bawahnya perlahan runtuh hingga Sasuke ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang besar yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan bawah tanah tersembunyi.

 **.**

Kelima orang itu berlomba-lomba mengarahkan ujung senternya ke penjuru pekarangan rumah besar yang sudah hangus terbakar. Mereka melafalkan sebuah nama yang menjadi prioritas mereka datang ke tempat menyeramkan ini di malam hari yang gelap. Naruto menerobos ambang pintu yang nampak terbuka lebar karena daun pintunya sempat ia rusak seminggu yang lalu.

"Sasukeee!" Ia berteriak nyaring sampai suaranya memantul dan menciptakan gaung di sekitar. "Dimana kau Sasuke? Jawab aku!"

Keempat pemuda itu juga ikut berteriak dan mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke di rumah itu.

"Apa kita berpencar saja agar lebih mudah menemukannya?" usul Shikamaru yang mendapat gelengan kuat dari Kiba.

"Tidak, tidak, ini rumah angker bodoh! Kalau kita berpencar nanti kitapun akan ikut menghilang seperti Sasuke," ujarnya sembari menggigil ketakutan.

"Lalu… bagaimana?" tanya Chouji resah.

"Kita akan tetap bersama-sama. Ayo, kita lakukan rute yang pernah kita ambil seminggu yang lalu, aku yakin Sasuke pasti berada di tempat ini. Hantu atau apapun jika dia berani melukai Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya," tekad Naruto dengan wajah mengeras di tengah kegelapan pekat. Ia memang tidak memiliki ketakutan meskipun ia ingin belajar mempercayai mengenai dunia mistis dan sebagainya.

"Ayo cepat, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, Sasuke paling takut dengan kegelapan dan aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kita berhasil menemukan keberadaannya," ungkap Itachi, mimik wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

Mereka berempat mengangguki hal itu, dan tak lama kelima pemuda itu menelusuri lorong besar yang terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari pertama kali mereka berkunjung saat sore hari. Tataan benda-benda rusak yang menghias sebagian dinding hancur juga lantai kotor itu menambah efek mengerikan di mata mereka. Foto-foto yang hangus terbakar, lukisan-lukisan manusia, pajangan antik berbentuk binatang, semua mata yang terdapat di benda-benda itu seolah terhujami kearah mereka.

Srek. Bunyi sekecil apapun membuat langkah kelima pemuda itu menjadi waspada. Mereka telah sampai di ruangan besar yang terhubung dengan dapur dan beberapa ruangan lain yang hampir sepenuhnya menyatu karena dinding penyekatnya susah hancur dan rusak. Perhatian mereka tertuju kearah dapur. Shikamaru mengarahkan lampu senternya dan kelima pemuda itu lantas memekik. Sesosok hantu pelayan berwajah hancur sudah berdiri di depan kompor dengan tangan yang mengaduk-aduk panci berisi air mentah. Mereka hampir tidak dapat mempercayainya, namun ketika kepala pelayan wanita itu berputar 180 derajat menjadi kearah mereka, barulah mereka sadar bahwa ini adalah nyata.

Kiba dan Chouji yang notabene-nya memang penakut lekas menarik Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Itachi, yang hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan lain, dan penampakan-penampakan menyeramkan seolah mewarnai rumah angker itu saat di dalam hari. Tak hanya hantu pelayan wanita itu saja, tetapi ada juga hantu tukang kebun yang seluruh tubuhnya hangus terbakar dan hancur. Hantu itu menyeret tubuhnya yang hanya sebatas perut lalu menampakan seringainya saat Kiba dan Chouji menjerit histeris sewaktu melihat wujudnya. Mereka bergerak semakin cepat. Naruto dan Itachi juga mulai merasa takut, tetapi ketakutan akan keadaan Sasuke yang lebih mereka utamakan dari hal-hal mengerikan lainnya.

Mereka tiba di ruangan lain yang menghubungkan mereka dengan dua kamar yang kondisinya lebih parah dari ruangan-ruangan yang telah mereka lewati. Kali ini jantung mereka seakan berhenti ketika mendengar suara senandungan anak kecil dari salah satu kamar yang terbuka lebar, dihiasi lubang-lubang besar yang mempermudahkan mereka mengetahui sosok apalagi yang tengah menanti untuk di lihat di dalam kamar sana.

Samar-samar sebuah pergerakan mereka tangkap di iringi bunyi langkah kaki kecil yang perlahan mendekat. Itachi menoleh ke samping bawah kirinya ketika merasakan adanya tarikan kecil pada ujung jaket yang ia pakai.

 **"Niisan, ayo bermain bersama. Hihihi…,"** seonggok anak kecil yang keadaannya jauh lebih mengenaskan tertangkap dalam lensa kelam Itachi. Suara jeritan Kiba dan Chouji menambah keruh suasana mencekam di rumah itu. Naruto menarik Itachi menjauhi hantu gadis kecil itu dan ia tak sadar kalau sesosok anak kecil lainnya sudah berdiri diantara mereka dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur menampakan tulang lengan kecil beserta sisa daging yang nampak hangus di tubuh kecilnya. Wajah itu sudah tak lagi berbentuk, hanya terdiri dari tengkorak dan sebagian daging hitam yang membungkus daerah pipi juga sebagian mulutnya. Anak-anak itu tertawa, kemudian berlari dengan kakinya yang tidak menampak ke arah lantai lalu menghilang bagai debu.

Seakan tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, mereka meneruskan pencarian mereka ke ruangan paling akhir seperti destinasi mereka seminggu yang lalu. Disana mereka tak melihat apa-apa selain ruangan penuh puing-puing dinding juga kayu, lalu Naruto menangkap adanya lubang besar di bagian belakang puing-puing tersebut. Ia memerintahkan Shikamaru dan ketiga temannya yang lain untuk mengarahkan lampu senter ke bawah sana.

"Sasukeeee, kau di bawah sana kan?!" teriak Naruto yang mulai melihat jejeran tangga curam menuju kearah bawah. Ia tanpa ragu langsung melompat dan menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus bersama Itachi, sementara ketiga temannya yang lain mau tak mau ikut menyusulnya karena tak ingin bertemu sosok mengerikan apapun lagi di ruangan ini.

"Sasuke! Sasuke kau dimana?" mereka secara kompak berteriak, mengarahkan lampu senter ke berbagai arah di ruang bawah tanah itu.

"A-aniki… Na-Naruto…," Suara lirih Sasuke terdengar di ujung ruang bawah tanah itu. Suaranya sangat kecil juga lirih. Itachi bahkan berani memastikan kalau ia mendengar adanya sebuah rintihan dan isakan kecil dari adiknya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto berlari lebih dulu, dan ia berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar di depan sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" cercanya yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Itachi yang juga baru sampai lekas memeluk Sasuke sama seperti Naruto yang berada di sisi kirinya. Namun, mereka akhirnya menyadari kalau fokus perhatian Sasuke rupanya tertuju pada satu titik di depan sana. Mereka semua mulai mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

Ruangan itu memang telah tertumpuk puing-puing, berantakan, juga seperti luput dari perhatian polisi 15 tahun yang lalu. Di ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu senter yang tidak terlalu terang, mereka menemukan sebuah tulang-belulang yang tertimbun puing-puing pipa juga kayu dengan tulang pergelangan kaki si mayat yang tak lagi berdaging, terpasung oleh sebuah kotak panjang yang terbuat dari logam. Perasaan mereka mencelos begitu saja saat tahu kalau mayat yang mereka temukan rupanya ingin di makamkan dengan layak seperti mayat-mayat lainnya. Inilah alasan mereka berada disini, alasan mengapa Sasuke di hantui, dan juga alasan kenapa rumah ini selalu gagal untuk di renovasi.

 **.**

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Itachi sembari mengeratkan mantel tebal di tubuh lemah adiknya yang sedang sakit.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan menenangkan sang kakak setelah para polisi datang berbondong-bondong untuk mengevakuasi keberadaan mayat yang terabaikan itu.

Di pengelihatan Sasuke sebelum Naruto dan yang lainnya menemukan keberadaannya, Sasuke sempat melihat adanya seorang wanita muda yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, di pasung di ruangan itu, dan saat kejadian kebakaran 15 tahun yang lalu, gadis itu tak sempat menyelamatkan diri karena kakinya terpasung dan juga di rantai dengan kuat oleh sang ayah yang tak lain adalah saudagar kaya yang banyak di ceritakan. Gadis itu tertimpa pipa juga kayu-kayu yang di lalap api, kemudian ia mati terbakar dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Hei, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke di depan pekarangan rumah yang saat ini di kerumuni oleh satuan pihak kepolisian di kotanya.

Sasuke menatapnya selama sejenak, kemudian mengangguk saat Naruto membelai kulit pipinya yang dingin. "Maafkan aku…," sesalnya yang lantas mencium sudut bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja kaku akibat tindakannya barusan. "Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan mempercayai apapun yang kau katakan. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh lagi hanya karena kemampuanmu berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan, termasuk aku. Jadi… sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku."

Mendengar nada penyesalan setulus itu, mau tak mau Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Naruto kemudian memeluk pemuda pirang yang sudah lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan meragukanku lagi, Dobe, itu sangat menyakitkan," lirih Sasuke. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengangguk sambil menciumi puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji akan selalu mempercayaimu apapun yang terjadi," ikrar Naruto dengan suaranya yang terdengar tegas dan dewasa. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Dan kalimat yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke sejak lama akhirnya terucap.

Sasuke merasa hatinya kian menghangat dan perasaannya mendadak seringan kapas. Ia juga mencintai Naruto, bahkan sejak dulu, saat mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku SMP. "Dobe."

Naruto merengut, ia paling tidak suka jika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu menghancurkan suasana hatinya, apalagi di momen manis mereka ini untuk pertama kalinya. "Dasar, Teme, kau. Aku sedang menyatakan cintaku dan kau malah menghujatku," Ia mencubit kuat kedua pipi Sasuke, kemudian tanpa segan mencium bibirnya yang sedang meringis merasakan cubitan darinya.

Mereka seakan hanyut dalam romansa manis dan perasaan yang berdebar karena cinta, tanpa menghiraukan ketiga temannya yang lain beserta Itachi masih berada disana untuk menyaksikan keintiman mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja tidak mempedulikan hal itu, karena yang mereka tahu setelah kejadian hari ini kehidupan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang akan segera mereka jalani sepanjang waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalau endingnya kurang nyambung atau kurang-kurang sesuatu. Aku ngetik ini selingan sama ff OS baru yang lagi aku tulis. Hehehe... Dengan ini challenge kedua aku selesaiiiii~ yeaayy!

Kalau ga serem atau ga menarik tolong di maafkan ya, aku emang ga bakat nulis di genre ini tapi aku tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik :) Semoga kedepannya aku bisa menulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Aminn...

Makasih ya yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca, buat para reviewers setia, reviewers baru, yang foll dan fav, thank you so much #kecupatuatu

Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
